


Little Lamb: Back Story

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Little Lamb // Far Cry 5 [1]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Abandoned Child, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Back story to little lamb, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Muteness, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selective Muteness, Touch-Starved, Trauma, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: This is the backstory for the Story Little Lamb if you haven't read that story I would suggest reading this one first given that this is Rooks back story after all.Rook is found wandering the woods, surviving off of the land and what she can get her hands on. Luckily for her, someone catches sight of Rook, rummaging through a deserted cabin, looking for food and clothing. The woman calls the only person she trusts to help... The Father, Joseph Seed.Little Lamb, Blurb...Jacob has been in love with his sweet little lamb for about a year or so, and yet he’s only ever spoken three words to her in that time. He finds himself sinning more and more each day, for her touch, for her warmth, for her everything. Envy, Greed and Lust, surrounds him each time he lays eyes on her tiny frame. His only problem is the two-decade age gap and the way he's convinced himself he's not worth her love.





	1. Intro

Hello, for those of you who don't know, my name's Leo, British and I'm a Scorpio. It's lovely to meet you all, well.... i say 'meet' but you know, through a computer, or phone, or tablet/iPad, whatever you're using, THANK YOU FOR READING. I am an awful writer, not in terms of work, (well, that's debatable), but more like consistent posting. I just lose interest in the fandom, becasue I'm in so many and switch to a new one, but that's not to say I forget about the work and abandon it, I just find it harder to write. 

This is the backstory for the Story Little Lamb if you haven't read that story I would suggest reading this one first given that this is Rooks back story after all. Rook is found wandering the woods, surviving off of the land and what she can get her hands on. Luckily for her, someone catches sight of Rook, rummaging through a deserted cabin, looking for food and clothing. The woman calls the only person she trusts to help... The Father, Joseph Seed.

* * *

 Content;

Chapter 2: Found  
A woman from the project spots rook scavenging through an abandoned summer camp and calls the only person she trusts to help the girl, Joseph, the brothers get involved immediately. Turns out she's been spotted several times, and sheriff Whitehorse wasnt able to catch her each time he received a call about her. The Seeds decide to step in and take charge of finding the child, hoping that if they can find, then they can also save her. Turns out their efforts to save her only make the situation much worse.

Chapter 3: Rescued  
The brothers come up with a plan to rescue Rooks, only their actions seem to terrify her even more, causing her to flee and hide in her little burrow. The little Rook turns out to be more bite than bark and isn't afraid to bare her teeth, and by that I mean she almost kills a Peggie who manages to grab her. Once they can successfully detain her, there plan is to transport to seed ranch, so she could recover, and then, once she's healthy, she'd be baptised and sent to join the flock. There's only a few issues, Her fear of cars, of water, of people, of pretty much everything but her home.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman from the project spots Rook scavenging through an abandoned summer camp and calls the only person she trusts to help the girl, Joseph. the brothers get involved immediately. Turns out she's been spotted several times, and sheriff Whitehorse hasn't been able to catch her. The Seeds decide to step in and take charge of finding the child, hoping that if they can find, then they can also save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Sorry, this took so long for me to post, I just wanted everything to be perfect, which means I proofread it like a million times. I hope that the seeds are in character, I know Earl is a little more laid back than he is in the game, but I figured that considering there isn't a war currently going on and he did say that he was getting bored and was going to retire, that perhaps he would be the lounge around type, when nothing is going on. 
> 
> I hope this is alright, I'm most definitely not a confident write but here we are so... enjoy? - Leo xx

It started as any other day did, she was making her way through the forest, following her usual path. Fingers brushing against the leaves as she walked through the thick woods of the mountains, bare feet crunching the leaves beneath her toes, the odd piece sticking to the soul of her foot, a strange contrast to her ghostly white skin. Twigs nicking the skin through the holes in her jeans, as she walked through a particularly dense part of the forest. She couldn't care less about the new cut through, too entranced with the butterfly she was following, to care about the tingling in her legs and the way her nerves freaked out telling her brain about the newest injury she had acquired. Small cuts and bruises weren't anything new to her, it came hand in hand with living outside in the wild. The bigger injuries were less common but still often enough for them to be counted in the hundreds, like broken bones and such.

She wandered down the path for hours until she reached her second favourite place in the world, or in her little world, her own little slice of heaven, the abandoned summer camp, just off the border of the mountain region. she stood there, on the edge of camp for some time wondering on what to do first before her stomach groaned, reminding her that they hadn't eaten in a few days, and then her brain reminded her of the can of fruit she saw the last time she came to play.

She made her way through the campus, keeping a watchful eye out for her friend hoping to play with them before she headed back to her 'home' for the night. She paused for a second looking at the swing set on the outskirts of the camp and made a mental note to go on them before she left. She wandering in through the back of the kitchen hall, straight into the storage area. She managed to find the small can, right where she left it... on the top shelf in the kitchen... _great_. Ten minutes later, with a little manoeuvring and a lot of climbing, she finally had the can in her left hand and a metal spoon in the right, and a mouth full of sweet pineapple, then another and another, until the can had nothing but juice at the bottom. Which she quickly downed, not sparing a drop.

Whilst waiting for her food to go down, she began wandering around the empty dining hall, looking at all the photos on the walls of the happy children. All of the children seemed to be genuinely happing, something that confused her immensely. Happiness wasnt something she was used to, perhaps comfort and peace but not pure happiness, the type where you can't help smiling so much so that your cheeks begin to burn and ache. In all honesty, she couldn't remember a single time she had ever been that happy.

After letting her food settle, rook left the building to go play on the swing set, the ones near the road. but just as she stepped outside she was met by the sight of an older woman stood in the middle of the camp looking straight at her. There were a few seconds of silence between the two of them before the woman spoke up, "Hello, little one. Are lost? Do you need help looking for your mommy and daddy?" She approached slowly, hands up and in front of her the same way you would do with a frightened animal. Being mindful not to move to fast and scare her. One step at a time until she was no more than a two yards away from her. Close enough to see her face and the way her skin hugged her bones, and the dull look in her eyes.

"Do you want something to eat? Perhaps some fruit, or...um, Chocolate", She moved her hand to her pocket, muttering to herself. "... _I think_ I've _got some chocolate...",_ She fiddled around in her pocket before pulling out a chocolate bar and offering it to the girl before her, hoping that she had eaten something recently and that she would take the bar. "ah, here".

She shook her head, thinking back to the last person who offered her food and how they had tried to put her in the trunk of there car. But this time it was a woman so maybe she wouldn't try to take her, but still... she wasnt willing to take the risk of being kidnapped... again. **RUN** , the warning flashed through her head and she was off, sprinting her way back into the woods and as far away from the woman as she could get. "Wait come back..." But she was already gone her tiny frame no longer visible at the edge of the forest. "I won't hurt you". The words were mumbled, a sad smile on her face as she remembered the way the girl had look. The woman got back into her car and drove straight back to the Compound hoping that she wasn't late for the sermon and that she would have time to ask The Father for assistance in helping the clearly neglected young girl.

* * *

It was only after the sermon that the woman was given a chance to speak with the father. She quickly made her way to the front of the church hoping to catch him before he left to go to his brother's ranch for Sunday lunch. "Father... might I speak with you about something... privately". Joseph clearly got the hint ushering the other members out of the church. Leaving only his brothers and the Woman.

"Yes, my child. What do you need to speak about".

"There's this girl... ", the women hesitated questioning if it truly was the right thing to tell them about the maiden in the abandoned camp. _She didn't look good, looked like she was barely surviving on her own, and she was clearly terrified of other people or everything in general._ "in the woods". Joseph face quickly changed, he was fully expecting his 'child' to confess to sin as many others did, but no. This was more serious, something that needed immediate attention.

"A girl? How old? Was she alone? Abandoned?" Worry and panic clearing his voice, his brother's interest also seemed to peak at that, as they stopped the conversation they were having in the corner and turned to face them. Soon approaching after they heard the beginning of the woman's response.

"I... I'm not too sure but she was incredibly dirty, thin as a stick, and white as a ghost. Hair down to her waist, nails looked like claws. And I don't think she speaks, or at least not English, it didn't look like she understood a word I was saying". She stopped her rambling, focusing back on what Joseph had asked her before getting back on the subject. Jacob and John had both stepped closer to Joseph upon hearing what the conversation was about, anxiety filling both of them over what might have happened to the girl for her to be in such a state, abandoned in the woods, fighting to survive. "She was really short and tiny in general, overall she looked malnourished... so, I'm not sure how old she is". ' _Possible around 13',_ she thought, _'her face, those eyes seemed older. Like they had seen things, unthinkable things, maybe 15-16?'_ She shook her head not wanting to tell the father of her thoughts, only the facts she knew to be true.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. I'll see what we can do to help the girl". In truth there was no 'can', they would be helping her, if she wanted the help or not. But it most definitely seemed like she needed it. 

"Thank you, Father". And with that she left, leaving the brother to make sure the girl was saved and brought to the project safely. Hoping and praying that everything would turn out for the best.

"What are you going to do?" John asked a little too sharply, voice borderline venomous, as he questioned his older brother. His concern for the girl temporarily clouded his judgement towards the subject, the only thoughts in his mind where how to save her.

"First... I'm going to call the Sheriff, and then we'll see. Does that sound alright to you John?" His brother teased knowing that John was already becoming fixated on the safety of the young girl and that usually, meant possessiveness was soon to follow. That was going to be fun...

The phone rang three times before the operator answered. "Hope county Sheriffs department. How many I help you?" It was Nancy, one of there most faithful members, given the job to infiltrate the sheriffs' department and aid them if it is called for, which is a very rare occurrence.

"Hello, Nancy. It's the Father. Could you please patch me through to Sheriff Whitehorse".

"Of course, Father Right away".

"Hello?" Earl groaned into the phone, exhaustion overtaking his body as he tried to push through the last few hours of his shift. The blinds where drawn shut in his office, feet up on the dest as he leaned back in his chair, phone in one hand, and a coffee in the other.

"Hello, Sheriff. It's Joseph Seed".

He chocked on the hot coffee, spilling some of it down the front of his shirt, and on the floorboards. _What the bloody hell was Joseph Seed ringing me for? Please dont say he trying to convert me again._ "Ahh, Mr Seed. How may I help you?" Half of what Earl said was cut off by John nagging him to put the phone on speaker so they could all hear what was being said. Reluctantly Joseph put the phone on speaker and turned the volume up so they could all hear what he had to say.

Joseph put a hand up in a way of telling John not to add his input as he was on the phone. knowing that his younger brother would most likely interfere in some way, shape or form. Completely ignoring Jacob who sat on the front pew, in silence, ready to just listening to what the sheriff had to say. "One of my members has spotter a young girl alone in the woods. I was wondering if you had any idea as to who she may be?" The brothers collectively held there breaths, hoping that either the sheriff had A. no idea who she was, becasue she'd only been there for a short while, or B. he knew who she was and was doing something about it. 

"A girl?... 5'3, give or take a few inches, long ashen hair around her waist, blue eyes almost grey, could be anything between 12 and 18, Looks like she hasn't eaten in months?" The brother looked to one another, from the brief description they had been given, this girl could very well be her. How many children could there be living in the woods anyway? And if there were two of them or more, then they would save both children. So, hoping that this was the same girl, there was something being done about her and she wasnt entirely alone out there.

"Yes, that sound like her from what I've been told. Any idea who she is?"

"Oh... I'm afraid I dont. but I've had several people calling in about her, but each time I go out there, to find her, she's already gone, moved on to another part of the mountains. But now that I think about it, she does like it up by the veterans centre, I've had about six, maybe eight, reports of her being up there". He thought for a moment, realising that the child had in fact been spotted up and around the veterans centre multiple times, most commonly at night, most likely heading off to whatever place she called home. "Where'd your member spot her? I can send a squad out?"

Joseph hesitated, wondering if he should disclose that to him, knowing that the sheriff had previously failed, but then he ultimately decided that it was in the girl's best interests if there were more people out there looking for her, more chance of her being given the help she needs. "In the abandoned summer camp".

"She likes it there, spotted her playing on the swings once, but she ran and ultimately disappeared... Lost her tracks in the rain".

Jacobs quickly held up a note he'd apparently been writing, _'We'll send out a search party. he's clearly unsuited to this sort of thing',_ John silently nodded in agreement after seeing the note for himself. Joseph seemed to get the hint as his next words were. "Thank you, sheriff. If it's okay we'll be sending out our own search party, hopefully, get her someplace safe and warm". 

"That's fine, Father. Just so long as she's safe. I've got to get back to work, take care". And with that, he hung up the phone. Getting back to work, calling in one of his deputies to search for her as well as adding another stick note to his wall, marking another location the girl had been spotted in as well as the date.

* * *

Joseph put his phone back into his back pocket and turned to give his brothers his full undivided attention, mainly to John though, as he'd been pestering him the entire time, clearly concerned with the girl and curious as to her well being but just general interested in knowing more about the girl.  "And... What are we going to do now?"... 

The brothers were now stood in a small semi-circle around the podium, looking at a map Jacob had pulled out of his back pocket. It was folded in a way the showed only the area she had been seen in and the areas in suitable walking distance for someone her ' _age'_. Judging by Jacobs estimations, she could make it down into faith's region if she wanted to. But she'd have no idea how to make her way around John's, so that's where they would take her, someplace unknown, so even if she did manage to escape she would have nowhere to go and would possibly come running back. That is if her survival instincts worked, and she knew what's good for her.

"Let's get men out there looking for her, try to get her home safe. I have a feeling she's the lamb the voice spoke of when we started all of this, or perhaps she is meant to be a new faith, who's to know until we find her". Jacob outwardly cringed at that, and John's face didn't exactly show a positive expression to the concept. The notion of turning her into a new faith just seemed... wrong in every way. Almost like the position was unworthy of her. 

Jacob shifted on his feet, oddly uncomfortable and anxious as to the thought of what would happen to the girl, once she was found. He desperately wanted to change the subject. "That sounds like a good start, but what else?" You could tell Jacob had forced himself to say that. It was clear in his voice, a little to clear for Josephs liking. 

"Okay..." John hesitated, trying to remember the location the sheriff had spoken of, then once he remembered he looked for it on the map before pointing to it. "so, we know she likes the Veterans Centre the most, let's buy it, put men up there and keep an eye out for her". 

"You can do that John?" Joseph and Jacob turned to question their brother, both questioning whether or not he could actually do that. 

He back looked to his brothers, a little dumbfounded, they'd managed to buy the majority of hope county already, so the fact his brothers believed he couldn't buy some junky, half rotten, old veterans centre, utterly baffled him. "Don't see why not. Just got to offer the right price... and if not we have other methods". 

"I'll head up there now. Get a feel of the land, have a look for places where she can hide, or possibly live". Jacob's interests peaked at the idea of owning the veteran centre and the land surrounding, it would make a perfect place for him conditioning experiments.

"Alright, Jacob. You head up there, and John and I will stay here, trying to figure out what to go after we have her".

* * *

 

She crouched on the tree branch above him, looking down at the mop of ginger hair that sat atop his head. She had been tracking him for a few miles before catching up to him and then following him via the treetops. Watching him like a hawk, hoping that he wouldn't be looking up any time soon. It was odd for people to be this far up in the mountains, in her _territory._ To say she was shocked to see men up at the veterans centre was an understatement. No one ever came up there, other than the man with the moustache, but he hasn't been up there in weeks. Last time he came, he brought her a blanket and some fruit. But this ginger man was new, and she didn't like new, didn't like the unknown and what it brought, he could very well be like the other people who wanted to take her away.

She followed him to the edge of the forest and watched as he got into a black SUV, that was apparently waiting there for him. After what felt like an eternity she watched as the car drove away, headed up the mountains in the direction of her 'home'. Yep, he was definitely looking for something, possibly even her.

Later she would soon come to realise that the materials and odd blankets that she used to make her so-called bed, that was located in the attic of the veterans centre, had been moved and one or two items had been added to her small stash of food she hid under her 'pillow'. 

* * *

**Four Weeks Later...**

There had been no sign of the girl for some time, the brothers refused to give up though. Knowing that she had to be out there somewhere. It was close to five weeks after they were told about her that they received some concrete proof as to where she was. Or as contrast as they could get, Jacobs second in command. So obviously they made there way up the mountain, to the location. "Elijah, You said you spotted her?" Jacob approached his second in command, his brothers in tow, trailing like ducklings. He called out his name first to make his presence known to his second in command, before asking his question.

"Yeah, located her at the mill, followed her for around three hours before she arrived here. She's just-'. He pointed over the open field to a small dot sat in the middle, minding her own business. "-there". Jacob and Joseph approached Elijah, taking the binoculars he was offering. John, however, started to make his way over to the girl, ignoring his brother quiet calls for him to come back, voiced staying quiet to make sure that she didn't hear them.

"Is it okay?" She quickly jumped to her feet, her body trembling, small hands almost dropping the small bird she was cupping in them. His wing definitely looked broken or at least dislocated. Under her fear was obvious confusion, probally at him being there, talking to her but then he remembered about what the lady said about 'possible not understanding English'. "The little rook". She still looked confused, head tilted in question at him and his words. In truth she was actually sizing him up, unable to choose between fleeing or fighting. She could take him... possibly. "The bird in your hand". She looked down at her hands and the small bird in them. So, she understood him to some extent, at least basic, common, words. John decided that it was okay to take another step closer to her, that decision proved to be the wrong one. His movements resulted in her panicking, fear of what this man was going to do shot through her, memories of the last time someone tried to take her. Her head snapped to the side, seeing there men slowly closing in, making a circle around them. She turned as fleed into the woods, leaving them no other choice but to follow and chase after her. As adrenaline coursed through her body, her mind when back to the time she was almost kidnapped...

_She was down by the river, sat in her usual spot, staring at the fish in the clear water. Watching them as they swam back and forth, sliding through the small gaps in the rock and gliding against one another. She was enjoying her relaxation time, it had been a while since she had ventured down to her little slice of heaven, she had been too busy searching for food and blankets so she could make it through the winter, to even be thinking about watching fish swim. It was approaching sunset when it happened, apparently, they had been watching her for hours from the trees a few hundred yards away. She had dozed off as she leaned against one of the larger rocks, voluntarily letting a deep sleep claim her. But she was soon back from her dreamland when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her small body, and hoist her up into there embrace._

_She was so terrified not a word or scream came out, as they carried her to their car. Eyes wide and fearful as she just stared up at the man carrying her. It was only as they placed her into the trunk that she started to whimper, she'd never been good with small dark spaces that she couldn't get out of on her own. Her mind was slowly starting to restart itself, although things didn't make much sense to her. But it was alright becasue her head was telling her to_ **RUN** _and flee whoever those people where. But the trunk was immediately slammed shut, nearly catching her fingertips in the process._

_After some time, she managed to break the lock and the trunk popped open, to her freedom. She was out in seconds, tumbling to the road as the car continued to drive on, she checked her six before running for the tree line. However she didn't stop when she got there, instead, she ran straight home and collapsed of exhaustion when she got there. Vowing never to trust anyone again, no matter how kind or harmless they looked, that she would never venture down to the river again, and that she would live out her life alone in the mountains, not that a ten years old could comprehend just how long that could or would be._

 

* * *

 

They had tracked her for miles, going round and round in circles until they finally lost her tracks. Jacob radioed in, asking his men if any of them had seen her wandering around further up the mountain or if they'd managed to pick up her track again. unfortunately, no one had seen her, not a soul could find any fresh tracks. She was in the wind. Thought that wasnt surprising given how well she knew the land.

Meanwhile, she was sitting in a tree watching as they kept passing her by every few minutes. Her mind was going crazy, through flashing through her hand as she continued to panic. _'Just be a quiet little bitch, it'll all be over soon'... 'You stupid girl, just use your fucking brain'... 'get back here you whore'..._ They just kept getting worse, and worse. Old memories merging with new ones, realities mixing, adding more to her fear and adrenaline. She knew somewhere deep down that one day someone would come looking for her, and, or attempt to, rescue her, but you could never know someones true intentions and the thought of what would happen utterly terrified her.

It was honestly by chance that Joseph looked up and saw her. He tilted his head back as he pleaded for a sign, and for some reason, he felt the need to opened his eyes, so he did... There she was lying on her stomach, tree branch underneath her as she looked down at them with inquiring eyes, head tilted to the side in curiosity, just as a pup would. Before alerting his brothers Joseph took the time to take in her appearance. His faithful follower had been right, the poor girl looked awful, her cheeks had sunken in, her eyes though curious where dull, her hair was incredibly long, pinned back and help in place with several braids, but still looked rather scruffy, and by god did she look malnourished, not a piece of fat on her. It was when he looked back over her face that his brothers noticed he was looking at something up in the trees, and then, becasue she had been watching Jacob, directly beneath her, she saw him looking at her. Her instincts were fast, and she was quick to pull herself up, jump down from her spot in the tree and take off running, faster than any of them could have predicted, in the direction of the veterans centre... towards the rest of their men.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a comment, I dont mind if its praise or constructive criticism, both are welcomed, they help me to improve on my work and write my best work for you guys.  
> I decided to post this before to the main story, it just seemed to make sense given that this set before that. For those of you who are wondering, part one of Little Lamb will be posted after this work is completed. 
> 
> Part 2 will be posted on the 20th of may, possible sooner - Leo xx


	3. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers come up with a plan to rescue Rooks, only their actions seem to terrify her even more, causing her to flee and hide in her little burrow. The little Rook turns out to be more bite than bark and isn't afraid to bare her teeth, and by that I mean she almost kills a Peggie who manages to grab her.

One foot in front of the other was like a subconscious chant running through her mind. As she sprinted through the forest, she could hear someone following close behind her, almost on her heels, as she made her way back home as fast as she could. It was only as the centre came into view that she noticed the people, guarding the gates, rifles at the ready.

In her panic, she changed direction heading for the badger burrow, she knew was just off to the left of the centre. Luckily for her, she'd tried to get in there the other day, as she escaped the claws of a rather large bear, therefore she knew that there was enough space for her to fit in. She skidded along the mud before slipping into the rather large hole, she rested for a second before scrambling to the other side of the hole, to her supposed safety. Jacob was close behind, no more than a few strides away.

"Pup!" Jacob got flat on his stomach looking at the entrance of the burrow. Moving some of the dirt and rubble out of the way, so that he could get eyes on her to know exactly where she was. "Pup". She looked up at him, big doe eyes filled with fear, on the verge of tears, tremors shaking her body. "You can come out, we won't hurt you, little one". There was a loud bang, as some of the scaffolding around the centres crumbled to the floor. The noise clearly scared her as she buried herself deeper into the hole, and attempted to start digging it deeper. "Stop, little lamb". He called out, as he reached into the hole, trying to grab her before she could dig herself deeper into the burrow, and out of their reach.

He pulled her with everything he had, he eventually managed to drag her out. Even as she thrashed and fought against him, with all her might. Her teeth sank into his arm. She'd bitten him in the panic of things, terror driving her action, fight or flight kicking in. But the moment the blood hit her tongue her mind when back to the last time she'd bitten someone, or what she thought was the last time...

The moment the boot clicked open, she kicked her feet at whoever was there. She pulled herself up and out of the small space and took off running, as fast as she possibly could. "You stupid, girl. Come here". The man called after her savagely. He was close to catching her before she started to sprint away from him. "Dont make me chase you". She could see him out of the corner of her eye, he was quickly approaching her hiding spot in the small bush. "Girl. I said HERE NOW". She was tarried at that point, frantically jumping into a sprint, making her way through the thick trees, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.

He finally caught her, tackling her to the floor, a bone in her wrist cracking in the process, the horrendous sound echoed in her ears. panicked and unsure as to what to do, she bit into the man neck, taking a chunk of him with her. "Fuck". he screamed out in pain, stumbling back into a tree, clutching his bleeding neck. She shuffled back, as far away from him as she could get, but the fear was stopping her from running off again.

The other man finally caught up with them and knelt beside his injured friend. "What she do? What's wrong, Marco".

"She bit me. The fucking animal bit me".

They both turned to glare at her, "Oh, you're going to pay for that, little bitch".

... She went limp in his arms, head softly landed on his shoulder, as consciousness evaded her. "Come on, pup", Jacob shook her slightly but her head just lolled further back and landed in the crook of his arm. Her legs awkwardly bent underneath her, as she half lay in his lap, her back to his chest as he held her up. Holding all her weight, not wanting her to touch the dirty floor, not that she wasnt already covered in mud and grime. "Wake up... Pup?" For a split second he contemplated checking her pulse, the way she's just flopped was concerning, but then he saw the slight rise of her chest as she breathed in and out.

He shifted his weight onto his free arm as he slid his feet beneath him and stood up, the young girl limp in his arms as he carried her bridal style back to his brothers and the doctor waiting on standby is they needed her. It was John who noticed them first, clearly uninterested in what Joseph was speaking to the doctor about.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" He called across the courtyard, earning the attention of the others there. He was momentarily concerned that Jacob had been the one to accidentally put her in that state.

"She's fainted, she'll be okay though". He looked down at her for a moment, checking she was still alright. "Help me get her in the truck will ya", It was more of a statement than a question. But John nodded all the same and opened the passenger side door for him.

"I'll get the door".

* * *

 

It took her a few minutes to fully understand what had happened and the moment she was fully awake and clear-minded, she bolted from the soft bed running to the window in front of her, then the door, and finally running into the bathroom and attempting to get out that way. Lucky for her there was a small window just about the bath, big enough for her petite frame to fit through.

"Little one?" A voice called out for the main bedroom, instincts told her that she was the one the unknown person was looking for, which made her panic and as a result her movements became sloppy. "Where are you?" They called out again, she recognised the voice as male. The unknown man stepped into the bathroom and immediately spotted her climbing up the tiled walls to the, now open, window.

"Sweetie? Hey, come down from there you'll hurt yourself", it was like he jinxed it or something. Because the seconds after, she slipped on the wet tiles on the side of the bath and fell into his outstretched arms. His strength surprised her, sure Jacob looked, and was incredibly strong, but to her, John was weak and didn't pose any threat to her. "I've got you". He spoke as he pulled her close, and carried her into the bedroom, where a dress was waiting on the bed for her. Along with several other things she recognised but barely remembered, like tights or the ribbon for her hair.

He placed her gently on the bed, before kneeling down before her. "Do you have a name little one?" She shook her head, before looking away in embarrassment. She understood that that wasnt a normal thing, that everyone had a name. but then again she'd only learnt to understand words by listening to the radio she found in an abandoned car, dumped on the side of the road. "Do you want one?" Of course, I want one, she thought. Looking at him like he'd grown another head all of a sudden. He seemed to get the hint, from her facial expression, becasue he sighed before biting his lip as though he was in deep thought.

John thought long and hard on what to name her, and then he remembered the bird she had brought with her, (the same broken bird Joseph had brought a cage for, so she could keep it), "Perhaps Birdie? or Robin?... No, I've got it. How about Rook?" Her eyes blinked up to his the moment the words left his mouth and the recognition of what he'd said settled in. Rook.... she liked the sound of that, plus it was very fitting given her free-spirited nature. "You like that?" She giggled lightly as he spoke, earning a smile from him which she copied on her own lip. It just about reached her eyes. John notices that, but not the anxious shake in her hands or the way her body language was flashing all kinds of warning signs at him. "Okay then, Hello Rook, I'm John. It's nice to finally meet you".

John carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the bathroom, where he sat her on the toilet whilst he filled the bath full of warm water for her to bathe in. He gently undressed her, making sure her nasty, dirt-covered clothes were discarded straight into the bin. He averted his eyes best he could, as he helped her into the tub. Rook hissed as the water made contact with some of her fresh wounds, her hand holding a death grip on johns as she got used to the temperature.

After washing her hair Rook bathe in peace and silence from a good twenty to thirty minutes, enjoying the company she had, before John suggest that it was time for her to get out of the water.

"What are these?" Rook paused for a moment looking down at her thigh before she realised what he was looking at exactly, of course, he would spot her scars. She knew only one way to respond to him, so she leaned forward and grabbed his hand, carefully drawing the letters in the skin of his palm. "A", Anger... Accident... "G", AG... AG... what could she be on about? Could it be anger and she does know how to spell, or perhaps anxiety and she can't spell that either. "E". Age, her age, so... sixteen, possible Seventeen. if that's also a mark. He didn't want to look too closely at her naked form, feeling like a bit of a pervert."Your Age?" He asked for confirmation. Rook nodded. "Sixteen? You're sixteen?" She nodded again. "That's a little older than we initially thought". He thought for a second, drifting into an unknown headspace. "Alright, Let's get you dressed. Shall we?" She nodded in response.

John wrapped her in a fluffy light pink towel. Before gently rubbing her sides to warm her up. Once she was semi dry he walked her through into the main bedroom, where the dress lay ready for her on the bed.

John turned aside once he handed Rook her undergarments, but had to turn back and help her with the bra. Judging by the way she was looking at it, she'd most likely never worn one before. Once he pulled the hook and eyes together he adjusted the straps, john lightly caressed her back, and the scars that lingered there. He snapped himself out of the trance he was in and leaned down to grab the tights and the garters, the choice was Rooks to make.

Surprisingly Rook decided on the garters and belt, instead of the tights. John, yet again, had to help her with the garments, as she had no idea how exactly to put them on. "There we are, little one. Are they comfortable, or do you want the tights instead? It's okay if you do. we have all the time in the world to get ready, so dont worry about that. Alright?" Rook nodded and smiled at John. "So the garters are okay?" She nodded again. "Good. Okay. Arms up". He spoke as he grabbed her ivory, lace dress and lifted it over the top of her head. "There we go". he mumbled as he fastened up the buttons along her back. Once done he moved to sit on the bed and plugged in the hairdryer.

"Do you mind sitting down for a second, Rook. I going to dry your hair now, okay?" She smiled again and moved to sit on the floor between Johns' legs. After about fifteen minutes her hair was dry and John was tying a ribbon in the loose braids he had made. "Are you ready to go downstairs and meet the others now? we can always stay up here for a little while". Rook hopped up from her spot on the floor and ran to the door, where she stood waiting for John.

As soon as John opened the door for her Rook bolted out of the door, John shouting directions as she ran down the wrong hallway, in her rush to try and explore more of the house. At some point, john lost her but soon found her when he heard talking from downstairs.

"I dont have any, sweetie".

"What's she looking for?"

"Fruit. She loves it. Will eat anything I bring her; Mango, Kiwi, Pineapple, that one was amusing, she bit straight into it".

"I thought you said you couldn't get close to her, sheriff?"

"Yeah, that right. But sometimes I'd leave a basket of Food in the courtyard of the centre and wait for her. She'd come by shortly after and only take the Fruit, nothing else, not even the water. I dont think she trust many people, It's like she's always watching, even if you can't see her, you can bet anything she knows exactly where you are, probally even has eyes on you, likes the treetops a lot. Dont ya, pip". John entered the living room to see his brothers and the Sheriff sat with Rook. Given that he'd heard part of the conversation and now knew that Rook likes fruit, he made his way into the kitchen, before returning and handing the item he had required for her.

"Here Rook. This is an orange. Wait, peel it. Rook peel-..." She bit straight into the orange globe, peel and all. By the look on her face, she didn't seem to mind the taste of it. "Okay then".

"John. I think they're here. would you mind getting the door?"

She could hear the people talking with John on the other side of the door. Though the words weren't very clear she could pick up on a few words, mainly those before and after her name. Which concerned her greatly. Rook looked over at Joseph who was smiling sweetly at her, then to Jacob who was brooding in the corner over something. their body language only added to Rooks nervousness.

After a moment or two of just waiting and listening, John reentered the room with a woman following behind him. The woman went straight to rook.

"Hello, Rook". The elder woman stepped forward and knelt on the floor before her. She was hesitant for a moment, looking softly down at Rook as she gently took one of her hands in hers. "I'm going to be your new mom. if that's okay with you". Rook offered her the other half of her orange. an odd gesture for anyone else but coming from Rook it was kind of sweet and incredibly meaningful, considering her lack of food in the past. "Guess that's a yes then". Rook nodded before grabbing her hand tighter and pulling her out towards the front door. Her personality had done a complete 180, she was totally calm and it appeared to the brothers that she felt safe around them. So, that meant they were making progress, and one day soon their sweet Rook would be all theirs.

"Thank you father". The woman called over her shoulder as they left the ranch, casting one last look back at the seed brothers before helping her new daughter into the car. Yeah, she would be all their's in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. xx


	4. What’s Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small thank you and whats to come.

Heya, you've finished little lamb backstory. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me that my work is actually something people want to read, so, again, Thank you. My requests are open if there's something that you're looking for. What's next? that would be...

* * *

Little Lamb

Which is an 18 chapter, 10,000 words per chapter, piece of work in the same universe as this story.

* * *

 

Or alternatively, 

* * *

 

Little Lamb - Headcanons

A collection of headcanons linked to this series of works. they are to add more detail and depth to the story and a quick way for someone to remember parts of the story so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - Leo xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or two, I'd love to talk. Praise or constructive criticism, are both welcomed, they help me to improve on my writing. - Leo xx


End file.
